Something Blue
by eris-ed95
Summary: "Maybe," Ron figures, "maybe, I just have a thing for the color blue."


**Author's Notes:**

a short little one-shot written a while ago  
for a prompt from tumblr, to write a story in the HP verse centered around the color blue  
I chose romione because they are very close to my heart ^^

written from Ron's POV, unbeta'd

* * *

_Maybe_, Ron figures, _maybe, I just have a thing for the color blue_. He thinks it might've started when he was seven years old, and he had discovered a rather peculiar looking blue color toffee in Honeydukes. Upon further tasting, he had declared that it was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted.

_"If you like it so much, why don't you marry it?" _Fred had snickered at him, but he was only seven, and Fred was only nine, and it was a pretty weak comeback if you thought about it, but he _wasn't_ thinking about it, because it didn't matter anyways - he had his toffee and everything was fine.

He caught his next glimpse of blue in the third year, cozy and warm in Hogsmeade, snuggled up in a little cubicle in the Three Broomsticks. Hermione'd told him to stop making doe eyes at Madame Rosmerta, but he just _couldn't_ help it, there was just something about the way she talked, her gentle, cheerful voice, and that velvety blue scarf that hung from neck - how _soft _it looked...

Later, he'll agree that that was probably somewhat creepy, but then and there, he was still young, and there was nothing wrong in staring at a beautiful bartender in a small pub, full of butterbeer and feeling warm and happy.

It snuck up on him again in fourth year, in the form of the lithe, tall, willowy and beautiful Fleur Delacour. There was just something in the way she walked, soft and flowy with feminine grace and charm and the way the light blue satin of her school uniform swayed with her charming sashay, that tantalizing swish of her hips, and _oh _he was so far gone ...

Or so he thought.

In the December following that year, he's stunned into a silence when he spots someone on the stairs leading into the Great Hall, and he's left wondering who this is and where she's been all his life - the small, beautiful figure turns around and ..

He must be seeing things, because there's _no way _that can be _Hermione_?!

But he's not (seeing things), and she is (Hermione), and he's mindblown, he's awestruck, he's...

Definitely not drooling (after _Hermione,_ of all people)! No, no, it must just be a trick of the light, some spell that she used, that's why she looks so ... so graceful, so beautiful, so _elegant _walking down the aisle, so radiant on the arms of Victor Krum, and suddenly, he's shocked by a strong burst of something, deep within the pit of his stomach ... it takes him a moment to realize that it's jealousy; that should be him, her hands should be intertwined with _his,_ her eyes should be alight because of _him_...

He gets over it, of course, in due time, and two years later when he's sitting with Lavender in the Gryffindor common room, he's quietly mourning the loss of blue in her attire, eyes flickering instead to where Hermione is bundled up near the fire, smiling at Harry, blue mittens strewn across the floor at her feet, and cute blue socks with snowmen on them to match, snug on her feet.

The blue that he remembers most vividly, though, the time that matters most to him, is a few months after that, in the years following Harry's defeat of Voldemort, when he's finally figured out who he is and what he wants - it's the color of Hermione's sweater as she gasps at the ring he's shown her, delight in her eyes and a yes at her lips; it's the color that goes along with something old, something new, and something borrowed; and it's the feeling that's been replaced with such an intense feeling of happiness, of wonder, of _yes, this is right, this is what I've been waiting for all along._

_Or you know, _Ron figures, _maybe, maybe I just have a thing for Hermione._

* * *

**End Notes:**

i hope you liked it!

come find me on archiveofourown ( eris_ed) or on tumblr ( knightpotter)!


End file.
